mineclanbbffandomcom-20200214-history
Server Rules
1) All clan policies apply. : www.clanbbf.com/charterfull.html : http://www.clanbbf.com/charter.html 2) No griefing. : (Griefing means "Doing Harm" by stealing, destroying, or building over someone's creations you are griefing.) 3) No hacking or disapproved modifications. : (This includes but is not limited to: Xray texture packs, radar/map hacks, flying, force field, no clip, wall-climb, auto tools, instant break, etc) 4) No Swearing or Racial Epithets/Slurs. : (This includes drug/sexual related topics) 5) No spamming chat. : (Repeating the same message and or random characters within a short amount of time. This can include random messages as well. We understand that the server will notify everybody when the block is placed, but do it in moderation. Do not spam place the TNT/lava just to fill up the chat. This also includes using a pickaxe (sometimes enchanted with silk touch) to break the same blocks repetitively. The /me command is also considered spam. You may not use the online web client chat (on the live map) if your account is in game) 6) PVP Rules are as follows. : -No logging out what so ever during a PVP figh 7) Do not build within 20 blocks of any staff made city (Freebuild, BBF City, etc) 8) Do not touch other players property without their permission. : (This includes chest, furnaces, work benches, etc. Rule #6 still applies.) 9) Do not break anybodies stuff without permission. : (This rule falls under griefing, also known as rule 2) 10) Do not build within 75 blocks of a privately owned town. : (No towns in the Nether or End may be constructed) 11) No building words into the ground and or sky. : (Rule 12 applies as well) 12) No offensive symbols and or "art". : (This includes but is not limited to: Male/Female body parts, swastikas, etc) 13) No name calling, arguing, or disrespectful behavior. : (If you have an issue, please consult a administrator or officer) 14) No posting links in chat and or forum without GC's approval. : (This includes other servers IPs under Rule Policy Update A) :: Rule Policy Update Letter A. :: -Advertising ::: Advertising on our servers will be an immediate ban now. Players will no longer receive a warning prior to this disciplinary action.Advertisement of IPs include typing in public and private chat channels.While we understand that players may want to tell a friend to join other servers for fun, we ask that you do not do it in game. You can always share IPs outside of games. A few examples of this are Skype, text messages, and over the phone. 15) No use of client side modifications (mods) without GC's approval. : (This goes back to rule 3) 16) Please be courteous when donating or receiving objects from donation chests and or players. 17) You must be at least 13 years of age to join only the Minecraft division. You must be at least 16 years of age to officially join the entire clan. : (Rule 1 and Minecraft rule 20) 18) Respect generated structures. : (The NPC Villages, Desert Wells, Jungle Temples, Pyramids, and all other generated structures (excluding mines and strongholds) are to be treated like national parks. Keep them natural. Do not add or destroy any buildings. The wheat can be harvested in the villages, but must be replanted. DO NOT kill the NPC Villagers or Iron Golems. Treasures can be looted from the temples and pyramids, but do not destroy your way to it) 19) A mic is required to join the minecraft division. : (The Minecraft division will now require the use of a mic in TeamSpeak for membership. This means any new recruits will be required to have a mic prior to receiving the R tag) 20) No abusing mob spawners. : (Players may convert discovered mob-spawners into xp grinders/farms. However, you may not build a mine-cart track to use as a AFK non kicker tool to allow mobs to spawn while you are away from the computer and or doing something else. You may not build a mob spawner in the end and or nether. Also Rule Policy Update Letter B) :: Rule Policy Update Letter B. :: -Mob Spawning ::: Mob Spawners in the End and Nether are no longer allowed.You may only use normal natural spawners to create spawning traps. These natural spawners may be used however you please. All Artificial mob spawners that are found will be destroyed without warning. Further creation or attempts to hide or disguise mob spawners will be treated as a direct infringment on the Minecraft Division Rules. Infringement on the Minecraft Division Rules is punishable by possible banning from the server. 22) No inappropriate player skins. : (This can include semi/fully nude skins, and or skins with suggestive/hurtful symbols such as swastikas) 23) No encouraging rule breaking or disrespecting authority. 24) No begging for staff, officer, or administration rights in game. : (Rules 5 and 23) 25) No controversial chat : (BBF believes in an "open to all" community. Discussions of religous beliefs, political stances and any other exclusionary subject manners are frowned upon because it may offend users) 26) Our server is an English only server. Back to: Getting Started Category:Getting Started